Yoko Kamisaka
This article is about the Cure in ''Butterfly Pretty Cure!. For her antagonistic counterpart in Moth Hero Pretty Cure!, see Golden Greer.'' Yoko Kamisaka, full name Antoinette Youko Thérèse Disney-Kamisaka (アントワネット・ヨーコ・テレズ・ヂィジニィ・カミサカ Antowanetto Yōko Terezu Dijinyi Kamisaka), is a main Cure from Butterfly Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Papillon. Appearance She has dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes wearing glasses. Her usual outfit is a black leather jacket worn over a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and gold ballet flats. Her school uniform is in the alternative configuration: a dark purple waistcoat, a lavender dress shirt, an olive tie, khaki pants, and black Mary Janes. For PE, she wears a white T-shirt, purple shorts, and sneakers. For the Kieseki Monarchs, she wears a red cap with a cartoonish-looking monarch butterfly as its insignia, a red short-sleeved jersey with the team name in white on the front and her name and number on the back, worn over a black undershirt; white pants, red knee-length stockings, and white cleats. Her sleepwear is lime green two-piece silk pajamas with lace trim. Her swimwear is a green bikini top and green shorts. Her festival outfit is a light green kimono with dark green hakama pants. Her formal outfit is a green waistcoat, a white blouse with lace trim, a dark green tie, black pants, and green heeled slippers. For Ryotaro's fairy tale project, she portrays the third pig from The Three Little Pigs; her costume is a pair of pink nekomimi-style pig ears, a pig snout, a light gray apron, a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and brown Doc Martens. For Halloween, she wears a black military jacket over a red T-shirt, black pants, and white shoes. When getting dance lessons in one episode, and when practicing at home, her hair is decorated with a yellow iris, and she wears a gold camisole basque with topaz sequins along the neckline and forming the fleur-de-lis and a pair of matching tulle arm sleeves, jean shorts, white bobby sox, and pink ballet shoes. For the Cosplay School Festival and for the skit from her group she is the Fifth Doctor from Doctor Who; her costume is a beige blazer with red lining, a white sweater vest with red lining worn over a white dress shirt, red and white pinstriped pants, and white shoes. When she was younger, she wore a yellow T-shirt under denim overalls and sneakers. When being trained as a pitcher by her father, for a regiment that included dance lessons and weightlifting, she wore a green tracksuit over a white T-shirt and green knee-length shorts. As Cure Papillon, her hair brightens to platinum blond and her eyes turn viridian, and she wears a lime top with flutter sleeves and rainbow-colored butterfly wings on the back, a gold chest bow fastened with a gold pentagon-shaped emerald-studded brooch, white gloves going just past elbow-length, gold shorts with a green stripe around the leg near the lower edge, white tights, and lime heeled boots with a gold upper edge. As Dreaming Papillon, her hair grows to knee-length and her eyes turn celadon, with her outfit gaining white where the green is and the shorts becoming frilly with white frills along the edges. In the second season her hair grows slightly longer, her wings become more saturated, and a green sash with a ribbon tied at the back is added on her shorts, going through the belt loops. In Dancing in the Streets In Galaxy Pretty Cure vs. Butterfly Pretty Cure!: Dancing in the Streets, Yoko is one of ten initial playable characters. Her dance style in all solo tracks is classical ballet, and her solo tracks include "Music Box Dancer", "Teddy Bear's Picnic", "Penny Lane", "Take On Me", "Center Field", "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", and "Layla". Costumes * Initial Costume: a yellow iris in her hair, a gold camisole basque with topaz sequins along the neckline and forming the fleur-de-lis and a pair of matching tulle arm sleeves, jean shorts, white bobby sox, and pink pointe shoes * Kieseki High Winter School Uniform: a dark purple waistcoat, a lavender dress shirt, an olive tie, khaki pants, and black Mary Janes * Kieseki High Summer School Uniform: a white short-sleeved dress shirt, an olive tie, khaki pants, and black Mary Janes * Kieseki High Gym Uniform: a white T-shirt, purple shorts, and sneakers * Winter Outfit: a black leather jacket worn over a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and gold ballet flats * Summer Outfit: a green vest worn over a white T-shirt, jean shorts, white knee-length stockings, and gold ballet flats * Swimsuit Outfit: a green bikini top, green shorts, and sandals * Cheerleader Outfit: a red and white midriff-baring tank top with the katakana for "PreCure" on the front, red shorts, black knee-length stockings, and sneakers * Home Ec Outfit: a white canvas coat worn over a white dress shirt, a white apron, a black tie, black pants, and black shoes * Halloween Outfit: a tan Stetson Boss of the Plains hat with a Carlsbad crease, a denim vest worn over a red and white plaid short-sleeved shirt, a gold bandana, jean shorts, and brown boots * Christmas Outfit: a red closed jacket with white faux fur trim, red pants with white faux fur trim, and black boots * Ranger Costume: a yellow helmet with an opaque black visor, a yellow and white full-body jumpsuit resembling the Zyuranger uniform, yellow gloves, and black boots * Toei Animation Cosplay: a phthalo blue unstrapped bicycle helmet, a lime tank top, blue jeans, and sneakers In Pretty Cure All-Star Racing Her go-kart is yellow with stickers of the fleur-de-lis and the French flag decorating it, and she wears a pink helmet with a yellow iris decoration on the right side and a ballet shoes sticker on the left, a black leather jacket with ballet shoes artwork stitched onto the back, a green T-shirt, blue jeans, pink and gold kneepads, and gold ballet flats. Her weight class is Medium, her top speed is 68 km/h, and she can go from zero to sixty in three seconds. Background Childhood Born in Moulins, somewhere in central France, to a French motorcycle enthusiast and a Japanese baseball player, Yoko spent much of her childhood in Rubi Falls, her father's hometown. Aware of her natural athleticism and beauty from an early age, she didn't believe it would be best used for a modeling career like some of her peers did, and so she decided to look into a career in sports. Her father, who came from a long line of pitchers, decided to teach her baseball, under a tough training regiment that incorporated such activities as classical dance and weightlifting, so as to condition her arms to make some of the toughest throws known to mankind. It worked, and she made it onto the roster of the Monarchs during her first year at Kieseki High School. Becoming Cure Papillon Relationships * Ayaka Hayashi * Keiko Suzuki Cure Papillon "La princesse technicolorée de l'arc-en-ciel, Cure Papillon!" ラプレンセステクニコロレーデラーカンシェル、キュアパピヨン！ Ra purensesu tekunikororē de rākansheru, Kyua Papiyon! Attacks * Papillon Pirouette * Papillon Grand Pirouette * Arc-en-ciel Papillon Trivia * She's the only Cure in the series to recite her henshin phrase in a foreign language (French); it translates to English as "the technicolor princess of the rainbow". * Episodes that focus on her have French phrases in their titles. * Despite her general wardrobe and her sporty nature, she is in fact one of the more feminine characters in the series, albeit subtly so, as evidenced by her use of the feminine first-person pronoun "atashi" in the Japanese version, her culinary skills (to the point where she's the team chef for both Pretty Cure and the Kieseki Monarchs), and her being a surprisingly gifted ballerina, having been taught by her father in preparation for a career in baseball. Indeed, she so prides herself on her femininity that when Ayaka returns from the Moth Hero Pretty Cure! universe and tells the Cures about their evil selves, with Golden Greer mentioned as being a real hothead, she rolls her eyes and remarks, "Tell me I wasn't that unfeminine..." * Her hidden talent, as hinted at in episode 6 and revealed in episode 27, is ballet. * As a batter, her walk-up music is "Dance of the Reed Flutes" from The Nutcracker. * Fanart was made of her as a Pokémon trainer for the author's birthday; she's depicted using a Butterfree. Category:Green Cures